Dangerous Dieting
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Tanya decieds that she wants to lose weight and look "pretty". But what happens when dieting becomes dangerous? Chapter 6 up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Please read and review, but please don't flame. This story is a very personal one to me, because my friend was bulimic and anorexic, luckily she got help thanks to me, but unfortunately thanks to me it took me a while to tell. This story is why you should immediately tell and why bulimia and anorexia don't pay off.  
  
  
  
Tanya sighed as she woke up. Every morning she faced something that made her want to cry. As a doctor she many gruesome sights but that she could live with. As an agent she saw many disgusting ways of thinking that could sicken anyone. But that she also could live with. But there was one thing that always got her, and it happened every morning. Herself.  
  
Looking in the mirror to see the ugly fat Tanya was something she always had to do every day of her life. Of course she wasn't fat or unattractive but she always was putting herself down. She had almost no self-esteem or any confidence in her appearance. It sure didn't help any sharing a room with someone who could easily pass for a supermodel. Having her do her hair and always buying new clothes. And than when Lucrecia De Coy came well that was it. Having her teammates bark like dogs over her like they had never seen a woman before when she was right there the entire time.  
  
She wanted to like nice for herself. She wanted to be able to look in the mirror and love the person whom which she saw. She wanted to be able to like the person she saw on TV when they asked her interviews. That's what she wanted. But that wasn't it. She wanted to look nice for the guys too. She never got the eye of the cute goalie at school, or the center. She was never even considered! All she was, was some nerd that was going to make a million dollars doing something scientific. She never even pictured herself with a husband, she was just too ugly. And that was a problem for Tanya Vanderblock.  
  
So she decided to do something about it. She was tired of being the fat one, or the ugly one. She was for once going to be the one that everyone adored and that all the guys wanted. The girl of their dreams, one of those flaky girls. For once she wanted to be able to walk up and down and have boys bark at her. She wanted to be the movie star face, and the gorgeous looking one. She wanted to have the beauty and grace. She wanted to be that Miss Puck World, (Miss America). So she was going to do something about it. Losing weight was something that fat people like herself did. She kept telling herself that that's what she needed. It was hard for her to say that she wasn't fat just a little big boned, and not ugly just always working hard so she couldn't keep up with her beauty. But it's also hard to admit this when you have a friend who does the exact same things you do and still looks awesome. So she was going to be slim and gorgeous too. After all boys did want blondes, did they not?  
  
Tanya knew science better than anything else and she knew that if she lost weight everything else would fall into place. She gave herself some credit on her hair thick blonde hair. It was very pretty. She didn't style it to be pretty but she knew that it was. But her face, ugh! But if she lost weight she would lose a lot of pounds in her face. She'd look pretty! So Tanya decided that she was going on a diet.  
  
That's how it started out anyway. She decided that skipping breakfast wouldn't kill, and even lunch wouldn't hurt either. Now Tanya knew very well that if you want to lose weight you should have breakfast, and that skipping lunch isn't the greatest idea. But for some reason she decided that all of her years in school were just wrong on this subject. She wanted immediate results. So dieting wouldn't kill her any.  
  
She walked into the kitchen where she found Nosedive and Duke.  
  
"Hey Tawny", said Nosedive wearily, "Want breakfast?"  
  
"Already ate", she said quickly. It would be to embarrassing to tell the guys she was dieting.  
  
"Oh", said Nosedive.  
  
Tanya sat down, "What happened to him?"  
  
"Who the kid", asked Duke.  
  
"Yeah", replied Tanya.  
  
"Got drunk last night", said Nosedive.  
  
Tanya looked horrified, "Nosedive that's not-"  
  
"I know I know okay", said Nosedive, "But."  
  
He flagged a hundred dollar bill in the air, "I got money for it."  
  
"Does WildWing know", asked Tanya.  
  
"What are you kidding", said Duke, "You didn't hear all that screaming last night?"  
  
"No I was out", replied Tanya, "Remember?"  
  
"Why would he remember", thought Tanya, "He only cares if Mallory is out, everyone notices the lack of beauty in the room. To them you just clean things, and fix things. You don't mean anything except when you're patching them up. You have no emotional attachment to them. Well that's all going to change, and change very quickly."  
  
"You were out", said Nosedive.  
  
Of course this remark didn't help Tanya any.  
  
"Yes", she said shortly, "Letric Land."  
  
"Oh", said Duke, "Anyway WildWing's face got so red when he came in drunk."  
  
"It was worth it", said Nosedive, "I got a hundred bucks!"  
  
"Yeah you should of have seen him", said Duke, "Couldn't even walk straight! And to top it all off, you should have seen his clothes! He was dressed up as a girl-"  
  
"Where did he get the clothes", asked Tanya.  
  
"You're closet", said Nosedive quietly.  
  
"What", exclaimed Tanya.  
  
"Well I couldn't fit into Mallory's!"  
  
And that was it. Tanya had had enough. She knew that she wasn't as slim as Mallory, and she also knew that she wasn't as pretty, but they didn't have to rub it in her face like that! She knew that Nosedive couldn't fit into Mallory's tight clothes but the fact that he knew that he could fit into her larger clothing was just mean and cruel. And than to parade in her clothes to show the entire world that they fit him was just plain evil! Showing off her body size in front of everyone like that.  
  
"Good bye Nosedive", said Tanya standing up ready to leave.  
  
"No wait Tawny", said Duke, "You didn't hear the rest of it! Than Mr. Big shot over here came in and pretended that he was Canard's hooker. You should have seen Canard's face, well before he tried to kill him. Luckily for Nosedive over here Grin was there able to hold him back." "Too bad he didn't hold Wing back", said Nosedive, "That would have worked better for me!"  
  
"Man there was so much screaming I had the biggest head ache ever", said Duke, "Man you're brother can scream!"  
  
Tanya zoned out and thought. She knew that if WildWing found out she was dieting he'd probably make a big to do if he was taking the role of Nosedive's parent. She would have to be extra careful not to get caught and her lies would have to follow. She couldn't get caught or not be able to explain herself. It'd be too humiliating.  
  
And than again she didn't even know if WildWing would care. If you're not pretty than maybe they'd take no attention to you. But than again she told herself she was making a big deal out of nothing. She was just after all dieting, nothing serious!  
  
Well that's what she thought too before her perfect world collapsed into hell.  
  
"Tanya you listening", said Duke, "Come on there's more."  
  
"There's more", asked Tanya?  
  
"Yeah", said Nosedive, "WildWing started jumping up and down so hard that he broke a lamp."  
  
"And you two are laughing because", asked Tanya.  
  
"Because it was so funny", said Nosedive laughing hysterically.  
  
"Query, who proposed the bet", asked Tanya.  
  
"Well I didn't think he would do it", said Duke.  
  
"Of course not", replied Tanya, "Well I have to go."  
  
"Where", asked Nosedive. "Letric Land", said Tanya.  
  
"Why I thought you were already there last night", said Nosedive.  
  
"I um, uh, I'm meeting a friend there."  
  
"Oh", said both boys, "Bye!"  
  
Tanya smirked as she left. She headed toward the work out room. Luckily for her no one was there. She locked the doors and than commed WildWing.  
  
"Wing hey", she said.  
  
"Hey there Tanya", he replied.  
  
"You okay", she asked, "You look like Nosedive."  
  
"Don't even say that name!"  
  
"Sorry. Anyway no one can work out today there's some sort of fungus growing in here, I'll be in here all day okay?"  
  
"EW! Sure okay. Thanks, need any help?"  
  
"NO! I mean no that's all right. Thanks for the offer, bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Tanya smiled she could work out all day, and no one would suspect a thing. It was the perfect plan. She started going on all of the machines getting in as much exercise as possible. She wasn't going to be ugly anymore! She kept going and going, not even caring to stop or drink any water even though she knew better. She just kept going and going. She had no intentions of stopping. She knew that if she wanted that body or those looks than she knew what she had to do. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it", she asked nervously.  
  
"Me Wing", said WildWing, "Can you let me in, I got your dinner. I'll eat with you. Can I come in?"  
  
"No", cried Tanya.  
  
If he came in than he would see a certain lack of tools. Fortunately she worked like always calm under pressure. She relaxed her voice and quickly came up with a story.  
  
"Sorry WildWing", she said, "You can't come in. I've got all these sprays up and I don't have time to make a suit for you."  
  
"Oh", said WildWing, "Well you want to come out here and eat? I'll stay with you."  
  
"Sorry but I really want to finish this."  
  
"Oh okay", said WildWing sadly, "Well I'll leave your dinner outside than. Bye."  
  
WildWing left sadly and headed straight for his brother's room.  
  
"Why can't he love me", thought Tanya, "I'd love to go on a date with him. Well in good time you'll be perfect enough and than you'll have your selection of guys!"  
  
~Nosedive's Room~  
  
WildWing pounced on his brother and wrestled with him to successfully put a pin on him.  
  
"I didn't do it", screamed Nosedive, "Whatever it was, I didn't do it!"  
  
"Calm down", said WildWing, "I'm not going to pound you! And what didn't you do?"  
  
"Sorry reflex. So care to tell me why you're on top of me?"  
  
"Well I thought about your relationship with Canard and I wanted some of the action too."  
  
"I said I won't do it again, okay? Geez you really know to make someone feel even worse!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Nosedive studied his brother, "Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Why because you're cutting off the circulation? That's a good reason, but try me anyway."  
  
"Oh sorry", said WildWing.  
  
He got off his brother and laid down on the floor.  
  
"Why won't Tanya go out with me?"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I always could get a girl on Puck World, why can't I now?"  
  
"You have a thing for Tawny?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hehe."  
  
WildWing took a pillow and swung at his brother, "Stop that. Why won't she go out with me?"  
  
"Wing", said Nosedive, "Did you plain out ask her? Or did you do that annoying hinting thing again?"  
  
WildWing blushed.  
  
"Aha, I knew it. You are too shy, get some courage and ask her out. You know the right way."  
  
WildWing rolled his eyes, "All right, all right. But just give me some time."  
  
"It's your life."  
  
If only Tanya could have seen the beauty from within. The way she had already won WildWing's heart with her personality. But please don't get me wrong, she didn't just want this fantastic dream body for WildWing but for herself and her confidence. But for her, character meant nothing and her body needed serious improvement. If only she had seen that she wasn't as ugly as she perceived and wasn't fat at all. But for some reason girls can't do that. They have to find the negative and than keep tormenting themselves over it when it's nothing to begin with. But if only she had seen what destruction laid ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short!! Please review though, I promise I'll make them longer, this story means a lot to me. And this is not going to be a romance fic. It'll have a little of it, but not much. Thanks for listening, and please review thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The reviews were overwhelming, thank you everyone! All of the reviews meant a lot to me. Some people have even had personal experiences in this matter so I dedicate this story to them. If anyone has any tips on how to improve the story feel free to e-mail me.  
  
Killslay, sorry if you don't like "torture" fics, yeah Nosedive's not the main character this time, but he'll come in later. I can't answer your question but I think everyone loves hurting Nosedive because WildWing can come to the rescue, but that's my personal opinion. Anyway I understand if you're sick of reading sad stories so if you have a request I'd be more than happy to write it, and this goes for anyone else considering it's not too extreme.  
  
  
  
Bonus!: There will be a drawing by Dolphy in later chapts, and let me tell you it's sooo good! It's Tanya like you've never seen her before! Thanks again girl!  
  
Disclaimer: The Song belongs to Pink, and the characters belong to Disney.  
  
Special Thanks Sailor Vegeta for the idea to use her song!  
  
(The song won't be in this chapter, because it doesn't work, but defiantly the next)  
  
Tanya who was now exhausted collapsed on her bedspread. She dared not look in the mirror. All she wanted to do was cry but didn't even have the energy to do that. She sat there thinking of everything that had happened and how beautiful she was going to be. Then Mallory walked in.  
  
"Hey Tawn", said Mallory, "Phew! You need to take a bath!"  
  
Tanya would have bit her head off right then and there but she had no energy and was so unstable at the moment that she just became more upset with herself.  
  
"I need your help", said Mallory.  
  
"With what", asked Tanya.  
  
"I just went to the mall and I need to know what looks good on me", said Mallory.  
  
"Oh no", thought Tanya, "Please, I know your gorgeous, why do you have to show it off and rub it in my face like this?"  
  
"I'm sure everything you bought will look good on you", replied Tanya.  
  
"Oh it does", said Mallory happily, "But I need to know what to wear to the photo shoot."  
  
"Why does she get asked to do fashion magazines", asked Tanya, "There are two females in the Mighty Ducks, not one!"  
  
"Okay", said Tanya, "Let's see what you got."  
  
"Great! Thanks for helping. I have to pick four outfits. One bathing suit, one ball room fancy dress, one formal dress, and one that shows my hockey side."  
  
"Oh goody", muttered Tanya.  
  
"Hey", said Mallory from the girl's bathroom, "Wing said you didn't eat dinner yet, so we can eat afterward."  
  
"Oh all right", said Tanya.  
  
Well now remember Tanya was just dieting, and she planned to stay that way. Dieting didn't mean starving herself, however that all changed after she saw Mallory parade in one outfit more stunning than the next.  
  
The first selection she had was the bathing suits. The first bathing suit was a red one piece, which matched her hair that cut around the belly from the side. The second was a flowerily yellow two-piece. The top piece went down to her belly and the other piece was a regular bottom. Than the last came out. That was a fabulous crystal blue bikini that showed off every curve and muscle that Mallory had.  
  
She looked drop dead gorgeous.  
  
"Well which bathing suit", asked Mallory.  
  
"The last one", said Tanya, "Except that might be too revealing. I liked the one piece, it was unique."  
  
"Okay than the red it is. Now for the formal."  
  
The first formal dress was black and had a ruffled halter top which got diagonally got off at her knees. The second was a marvelous red mini dress with a spaghetti string top. And than the last one which was a white dress with no shoulder support.  
  
"The white", said Tanya more saddened by her friend's beauty.  
  
"Thanks! Okay now the ball room dresses!"  
  
The ball room dresses were spectacular! The first was a beautiful dress with a close resemblance to Cinderella's. The next had an almost identical appearance to Belle's dress except it was orange. And than the last one which was a green puffy dress.  
  
"The orange", said Tanya.  
  
"Gracias", said Mallory, "Man this is fun!"  
  
"So glad you're enjoying it", muttered Tanya to herself knowing that she'd never even be able to dream about competing with that.  
  
But it was the next part that she truly feared which was the casual. Mallory working, like she always did. This would prove whether Tanya was pretty. Because if Mallory could pull off the natural look and she couldn't then it was over for Tanya. And unfortunately she did. She made her regular day outfit look sexy and even more appealing than all of the others.  
  
After a decision had been made they left for the dinner. Suddenly Tanya wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
"I have to do something fast", said Tanya, "There is nothing in here that will help me lose weight, never less gain muscles! I'm a blonde and I'm going to be that stereotype blonde! How can Mallory be so good-looking? So it's true, models truly do have perfect lives. Well I'm not going to be an exception to the celebrity rule! If she can be a model than so can I, starting now!"  
  
"Hey you know what Mallory", said Tanya, "I'm real tired. I'm just going to bed."  
  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Not really. I'll eat tomorrow I have no energy to even get off of this bed."  
  
"Well if you say so", replied Mallory, "It's your call. Night than."  
  
"Night."  
  
Tanya didn't exactly have a peaceful night and found herself many times awaking in hunger. But she ignored her pains and went back to sleep. All she could think about was Mallory's body in comparison to hers. And that's exactly what she dreamed about.  
  
There was a runway with thousands of guys in the audience. She couldn't make out the faces of the men but she knew that they were good looking. First Mallory went down in her bathing suit with red high heels in her stunning body. The boys barked like crazy, howled like dogs and threw roses onto the stage. Than Lucrecia De Coy went down the runway in a pink bikini with pink high heels which received her a very large applause as well.  
  
Since Tanya always thought logically so did she dream. Mallory had red hair so she had a red outfit, Lucrecia had pink/purple hair as did her outfit. So Tanya got a yellow bathing suit, even though it wasn't her color.  
  
She saw the two girls waiting at the end of the runway standing with their hands on their hips waiting for her to take the center spot.  
  
She walked down and tripped and then began to roll down the walkway. First the men laughed, but then when they saw her they booed her and threw garbage at her. And then worst of all WildWing came up onto the stage and started to mock her. And than to top off her nightmare Nosedive came down the runway in her regular outfit.  
  
Needless to say she wasn't a happy person when she awoke. She sat up in her bed as memories flashed by. First recent ones of Mallory, and than Lucrecia's visit. And then the past.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Lucrecia and Tanya had been friends before De Coy turned to be a traitor and as children they had grown up together.  
  
"Tanya", said Lucrecia, "Look what I got for my birthday!"  
  
Lucrecia held up make believe clothes.  
  
"Ooh that's pretty", said nine year old Tanya.  
  
"Let's play", said Lucrecia.  
  
"All right", replied Tanya.  
  
"You can't wear that outfit", said Lucrecia as Tanya picked up a dress.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're not pretty enough. I'm prettier so I get to wear that, here you wear the maid's outfit. Mommy says that pretty girls like me get to have maids."  
  
"Oh okay Lucrecia", said Tanya sadly.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~New Flashback~School Hallway~  
  
"So who are you inviting to the Sadi Hawkins Dance", asked Lucrecia.  
  
"I wasn't planning on going", said the seventeen-year-old Tanya.  
  
"Why not", asked Lucrecia, "It's going to be fun."  
  
"I don't know. It's hard to get boys."  
  
"HA! It's a breeze. I already had five boys beg me to take them! Besides the girls ask the guys for once. You can be forward and not wait around."  
  
"Yeah well it's easy for you. I won't be able to get anyone."  
  
"Yes you will, but you have to act fast because I'm getting everyone! Why don't you ask Frankie?"  
  
"Frankie Betuniuz?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The nerd? Ew!"  
  
"Hey he's in your league Tanya. Besides he's just like you, I wouldn't make fun."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're brainy and nerdy and so is he. And you both got that whole acne thing against you."  
  
"Lucrecia!"  
  
"I'm just being honest! Anyway go ask him. He's right over there!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why you're shy? I'll do it!"  
  
"Lucrecia wait!"  
  
But it was too late, Lucrecia ran off to Frankie.  
  
"Hey Frankie", said Lucrecia, "You know that Sadi Hawkins Dance? I was wondering if you had a date?"  
  
Frankie gagged, "You want to go with me?"  
  
"What are you kidding", laughed Lucrecia hysterically, "Not me, I'm too good for you. But Tanya over there."  
  
"EW! I'm not going with her! She's ugly!"  
  
"So what? You have more pimples than Santa has elves!"  
  
Tanya ran off crying into the girl's bathroom, it was so humiliating. Her "best friend" admitted she was ugly and she couldn't even get the school nerd to go out with her.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Tanya cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning Tanya woke up and had a small breakfast. She had no lunch, and very small portions for dinner. The week continued on like that, and still no sign significant sign of any of her teammates suspecting anything. But at the end of the week it was time for calculations and evaluations.  
  
Each step she took towards the bathroom was like stepping on cold ice, but she needed to know. When she entered the room she felt as if she was going to throw up, but held a grip upon herself. She walked over to the scale and stood on it.  
  
She dare not look at the scale, but she just had to. And so she did. She blinked rapidly and kept looking at it. It couldn't be possible! She had only lost one pound for one week of dieting! How long was this supposed to take? She'd never lose any weight this way! And she most certainly didn't look any thinner!  
  
She kept staring into the mirror and saw some ugly fat person who was taking up space. She had never dieted before but had always been unhappy about her weight and height. She was always the tallest girl in class. She was six feet in the sixth grade. She thought that she could do anything if she tried. She had never dieted before subconsciously in fear of it not being successful. She stared at the scale again. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't fair.  
  
She ran into her room and cried her heart out. When she finally composed herself she turned the TV on. One of her favorite shows was on which cheered her up tremendously. But then the commercial came and the models for the clothing, hair, and perfect skin came up. They were all so pretty; so unique and gorgeous. Each one of them smiling, and each one of them perfectly content. And then to top it all off a magazine add came up:  
  
"Buy "Independent Women" today for only 15.00 year long! This magazine offers women in the world who are independent, and do extraordinary things. Buy today for this month's special featuring The Mighty Ducks' Mallory McMallard, sexy and of course independent. Sh-"  
  
Tanya snapped the TV off.  
  
"There's two women in the Mighty Ducks", she screaming at the TV, "And I happen to be the one who had to go through years of schooling, and major in two very complicated fields! UGH!"  
  
"Hey Tawny", said Nosedive popping his head into her room, "Who ya yellin at?"  
  
"Oh hi Nosedive", said Tanya blushing, "My friend was on the phone, and I guess well I wasn't ready to hang up yet."  
  
"Ooh. Okay well dinner's ready."  
  
"Thanks Dive, I'll be right there."  
  
Dinner, thought Tanya, Wonderful. That's exactly what I need more food- unless.  
  
A smile appeared on Tanya's face; she knew exactly how to lose her weight. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow everyone sorry so much for the delay! I've had a lot of personal e- mails on this one, and I have came to a conclusion that almost all women worry about their weight. I know this has nothing to do with anything, but how is it if a guy is fat and ugly he still has fantastic self-esteem, but if a girl fits that description she's ready to kill herself? Society can be harsh. Also I just wanted to point out that there are many nations and cultures where whoever is the fattest is the most gorgeous. Also in the 1700's fat was in, remember? Funny how society changes.  
  
Also congrats to Haruka on his new story, and there has been an update on Dolphy's page! It's soo funny! I know she updated it a while ago, but I haven't had a story out in a while. Okay well that's that, and THANKS to Sailor Vegeta who gave me a great idea for this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't let me get me belongs to Pink.  
  
~Song~  
  
Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
  
Can't take the person staring back at me  
  
~Song~  
  
Tanya knew many things, and being in the medicine field she was required to know them. However despite this, she wanted to lose weight and all of her previous knowledge, and training went straight out the window in hopes of her becoming a new person. Eating was something she no longer considered an option. She was set on becoming a brand new person. She overdid it on the machines, and ate nothing for two days, and then finally her body sent out emergency signals. She decided to ignore them, and continued. Her lies grew more consistent, and desperate approval from society grew more intense. All she could think about was boys, and her body. That was it, and she was set on not thinking about anything else.  
  
Mallory noticed certain changes in her attitude, (with a hungry stomach, you're not exactly the "cheeriest" person around) but shrugged it off guessing it was her period. The guys decided that if Mallory didn't say anything that they wouldn't either and that she must have been really stressed out over something that they wouldn't be able to comprehend. So they left her be, figuring if something was wrong that they would know about because she would come to them, man were they wrong.  
  
Three days now and she was now becoming to see a new person. However exercise was cut out of everything. While exercise is important is also helps you gain weight when you gain muscles, but most importantly it was too hard and her body couldn't take any more physical alterations.  
  
A week passed and although the team felt she wasn't exactly herself no one suspected a thing and she was not their main concern, except for Nosedive. Nosedive always had admired Tanya in many ways. As a teenager he needed a mother, and Tanya always seemed to fill that void. Not only that, she listened to him, and joked around with him. She was a great buddy. They were very good friends. And despite everything in their differences they were able to find common grounds of socializing and enjoying each other. Not in a sexual way, but as buddies.  
  
So Nosedive suspected something when Tanya blew him off in the halls, refused to have dinner with him, (they would usually cook something until the fire alarm went off, and Tanya went into her usual scientific reasoning), and avoided him, he thought he had done something wrong. So he decided that he was going to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Tawn", said Nosedive as he passed Tanya in the hall, "Wait up will ya?"  
  
"What Nosedive", snapped Tanya.  
  
"Are you mad at me or something?"  
  
"No. Why would you think that?"  
  
"I don't know you've been acting kind of weird lately, and-"  
  
"Weird?! I have not been!"  
  
"Well okay, but um-"  
  
"Nosedive I happen to work very hard on this team, and I cannot deal with", she stopped trying figure something out to say.  
  
"With what", asked Nosedive.  
  
"With everything! I need to go."  
  
She entered into her room. She locked the door and crumbled onto the floor. Nosedive had noticed something was up. Maybe she could stop? Then she looked in the mirror.  
  
~Song~  
  
Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
  
Can't take the person staring back at me  
  
~Song~  
  
Tanya just wanted to scream, this was all so hopeless! But then she went on the scale and noticed something, she had lost two pounds! So this was working! That was all the confident boost she needed to keep going on with her anorexic scheme, things were starting to finally function and go as planned. But this also meant she didn't have to do the entire dieting with such intensity. Now she could slow things down.  
  
And she would have, except Mallory walked in. And not just regular Mallory, this was Mallory from the photo shoot, in her gorgeous dress that showed every curve and corner. That was all Tanya could take for one day.  
  
~Song~  
  
So doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me something  
  
A day in the life of someone else  
  
~Song~  
  
Tanya greeted Mallory and then rushed to bathroom. There was the toilet, and there was Tanya. Although she hadn't eaten in a week, she could try and get whatever she had in her body that was causing weight and fat to depart.  
  
Tanya smiled mischievously as she found a new way to lose weight.  
  
~Song~ I'm a hazard to myself  
  
Don't let me get me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
It's bad when you annoy yourself  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't want to be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be somebody else  
  
~Song~  
  
  
  
Coming Soon:  
  
Nosedive finds out Tanya's little secret. But will he tell? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and the e-mails, wow they mean a lot. Thank you so much for being patient with me and putting up with the delays. I honestly just don't have the time I thought I would have had. Oh and the picture that Dolphy drew for me for those of you who have already seen it, (great, ain't it?) will be posted, just not in this chapter. Kay enough chit-chat, here's the story!  
  
The ducks were all ready to go out for a long ride to their next game. Nosedive had insisted on a road trip and was soon supported by many teammates who were on a protest to once again flying coach thanks to Phil's wanting to save money. The team sat in the kitchen all packed and ready for their upcoming game and road trip. They were all finishing up sandwiches. Tanya finally arrived and in accordance to her plan they were all finishing up. All of the ducks had departed the room except for WildWing and Nosedive.  
  
"Hey Tawn", said WildWing, "We left you a sandwich. Sorry but we have to start packing the stuff into the car or else we would have eaten with you. Would you like me to sit, with um you?"  
  
Nosedive rolled his eyes, which received him an elbow from his older brother.  
  
"No that's quite all right", replied Tanya, "I'll be fine thank you. Don't worry I'm a big girl, I think I can handle eating a sandwich all by my lonesome."  
  
WildWing managed a smiled and then left disappointed. Nosedive trying so hard not to laugh was "affectionately" punched on the way out by his brother. This only caused the younger sibling to burst out laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at", asked Tanya.  
  
"My brother's expense", replied Nosedive.  
  
"And what would that be", inquired Tanya.  
  
"Ah nothing", replied Nosedive. There was a moment's pause, and then Nosedive continued, "Hey are we okay?"  
  
"Oh about that", said Tanya apologetically, "I didn't mean what I said, I was just very frustrated and well I snapped. You actually helped me out."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah. I was very frustrated and I kind of needed to get it out. Thankfully I did, because I felt a lot better afterward, unfortunately though at your own expense."  
  
"Oh. Glad to help?" "Oh please, are you going to tell me that there aren't times when you do stupid things? I can distinctly remember you and I in a very tramatic incident."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Jumping out of an airplane!"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"You say it like its nothing."  
  
Nosedive laughed, "Yeah well maybe it is."  
  
Tanya returned the laugh.  
  
"Well I got to go help my brother", said Nosedive, "Glad you're okay. But um next time you're like you know all unstable, can you yell at Mallory or preferably Canard, cause I'm kind of going to look forward to that. It'd be the highlight of my life."  
  
"Goodbye Nosedive", said Tanya sternly yet with a smile on her face.  
  
Nosedive smiled and waved goodbye.  
  
Tanya let out a huge breath. She was such a good liar she scared herself. It was so real, and she soon started to believe in her lies. She was a fantastic liar and she sure as heck wasn't going to keep that talent inside. Nowadays all of her talents were being focused and aimed somehow onto getting her into that perfect body. Tanya through her sandwich out into the trash.  
  
"Tanya", asked Nosedive.  
  
Tanya jumped, "Nosedive, what? I thought you left!"  
  
"Why did you throw out your sandwich?"  
  
Now this took her off guard, she had not expected to ever be caught and for once in the entire scheme the lies did not roll off her tongue like someone else was speaking and she was just a mere spectator.  
  
"Um,"  
  
"Taste bad? You want something else?"  
  
"No! I mean Nosedive, I'm fine really."  
  
"But-" "Nosedive, what are you even accusing me of?"  
  
"Well nothing", stammered Nosedive, "But why would anyone throw out their sandwich? It was a good sandwich Tanya!"  
  
"Nosedive relax, how many times do you do stupid things that I don't dare to question?"  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"No buts."  
  
"But Tawn, that's my personality?"  
  
"What? Stupidity? Please child, now let's go."  
  
"Tawny-"  
  
"Nosedive what?"  
  
"Nothing I guess, but-"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Nosedive if you must know I'm thinking about becoming a vegetarian."  
  
Soon the lies began to once more come to her easily.  
  
"Oh. Why couldn't you just say that to begin with?"  
  
"Well I didn't want you to know, I didn't want anyone to know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Promise you won't tell?"  
  
Soon Nosedive somehow found his fun loving buddy who he had thousands of secrets with.  
  
"Okay", said Nosedive giddy to have a secret.  
  
"Well you know how Grin can be all "weird.""  
  
Tanya spoke "Nosedive" too well, and Nosedive bought her words as easy as child licks a lollipop.  
  
"I didn't want him to convince me to become a vegetarian", continued Tanya, "You see I wanted to make the decision on my own for my own reasons, and I'm afraid that he'll persuade me to become a vegetarian and then give me gory reasons on meat products so I'll never go back even if I want to."  
  
"Hehe", giggled Nosedive, "You hate Grin!"  
  
Tanya smiled back, "Our little secret remember?"  
  
"Ya huh!"  
  
Nosedive ran out of the room once again happy to have earned his "buddy" spot back on her list.  
  
The car trip was long and agonizing as traffic lingered on. Nonetheless it beat those small cramped up seats on the plane. And what was even worse from sitting in those seats, all of the team members were huge and they took up large portions on the seats, and who ever had to sit next to Grin well forget it. Considering it was usually Nosedive or Mallory them being the smallest on the team they were most opt to driving.  
  
Finally the team reached their destination. The team unpacked and each had their turn of the bathroom. Then it was Tanya's turn. Dare she use the toilet again? She hadn't eaten in the longest time. But then again she was worried about the calories she might have gained from the gum she had been offered and unable to pass up from Nosedive. Normally she would have been able to resist the temptation but she could not for it was a gift from the teen's heart and she knew that she had already broken it enough over the last few days. So she chewed on the gum. And now she would throw it up.  
  
She stuck her fingers down her throat far enough so her contents in her stomach would purge them. However, the hotel that had been rented for them was not top condition; Phil rented it after all. Therefore the walls were paper-thin and everyone heard her getting sick.  
  
After she washed her mouth out, and brushed her teeth she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Tanya", said a very concerned team, all except Nosedive who was studying her from the corner of the room, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh", said Tanya soon playing the part of ill, "I'm not feeling well. Must have been the sandwich I ate earlier. Maybe the meat was bad?"  
  
Somehow Tanya had completely forgotten that she hadn't eaten that sandwich on account of Nosedive being in the room. Nosedive kept studying Tanya. He couldn't understand and fully comprehend the entire situation but he caught on that this was all an act. What she was putting on, he could not yet tell, but he would get it soon enough. He just kept staring at his friend trying to decipher her motive for all of this. She had no reason to lie now; it was ridiculous, and the whole Grin thing, what was that? Soon Nosedive was able to interpret the feeling he had been feeling. That strange instinct the he had tried to blow off was soon coming to him. It had felt weird for a reason, she was lying, but only now he knew when she was. In a couple of hours Nosedive would soon begin to unravel the hideousness of life. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow long time huh? Thanks to all of the people who have reviewed my work, and e-mailed me telling me to write more. Thanks to all of you! Thanks again to Dolphy who reviewed my newest story.  
  
It didn't take Nosedive long to figure out that 2+2 doesn't =5. It was some weird math equation that he couldn't understand. Why did life always have to be so difficult. To a male teenager things weren't as obvious to the rest of the world.  
  
For instance, throwing a sandwich out, then throwing up and saying it was the sandwich just didn't go together. However a female might have been more responsive to the symptoms. So Nosedive did what he always did when something confused him, he went straight to the source of the problem.  
  
The team was going to a party later that evening. Not a real formal thing, it was just something that the "hotel" offered. Phil being as cheap as he was found the crummiest "hotel" possible. However things that appear to be poor usually have the most interesting people, and from the people a party outside was created every night. The team was actually looking forward to it and happy to be given a break from high heels and tuxes and having to put up heirs.  
  
As the team assembled out Nosedive pulled Tanya aside.  
  
"Tawn", said Nosedive, "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure Nosedive", sighed Tanya, "Anything. What is it?"  
  
"What's going on", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Come again", replied Tanya.  
  
"Oh come on", said Nosedive, "Let's stop pretending that we live in a world where you eat sandwiches when its convenient."  
  
"Oh that", said Tanya quietly.  
  
"Come on Tanya what's going on", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Nothing", said Tanya.  
  
"I'm not buying that."  
  
"Why don't you just stay out of my business! This doesn't concern you!"  
  
"Whoa calm down", cried Nosedive, "Relax, and if this is something then it probably does concern me cause you're my business. That's what friends are, that's what friends do." "Oh don't even try to pull that crap on me", cried Tanya.  
  
"Why are you so defensive", cried Nosedive.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"What are you trying to pull? Why are you lying about eating? And you're obviously sick from something cause you were throwing up! And then you said it was because of the sandwich that you didn't eat, and then."  
  
Nosedive's eyes bulged out of his head, "Oh my gosh!"  
  
"What", cried Tanya.  
  
"You're starving yourself!"  
  
"Nosedive shut up not so loud!"  
  
"Why would you do that? And oh wow do you have self control, if that was me- "  
  
"NOSEDIVE", cried Tanya, then lowering her voice, "Look Nosedive it was just a quicker way to stay in shape-"  
  
"It's not healthy! I thought you were smart!"  
  
"Look", cried Tanya realizing that struggling was futile, "This stays between you and me, do you understand."  
  
"But Tawn-"  
  
"No buts", cried Tanya, "If you say anything I will never forgive you!"  
  
And with that said, Tanya marched out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Well", thought Nosedive to himself, "That was productive. That was fun. That was pure hell! What am I supposed to do now! Ugh life sucks sometimes."  
  
Nosedive followed Tanya down the stairs into the party.  
  
Throughout the night Tanya was offered food from various people and each time she rejected them. However, Tanya was a smart down and just because she failed with Nosedive did not mean she would let the rest of the world know what she was up to. She held a plate on her hand with food, and every so often she would dispose of the food and get some more. It was a cycle that she kept and she was most definitely pleased with.  
  
Nosedive on the other hand was not enjoying her fun, and was not sharing in her feelings. He couldn't understand; he tried to empathize with her, but he found he could not relate. She wasn't fat, it was that simple.  
  
And even if she weighed six hundred pounds, who the hell cares? She had a great personality and isn't that what counts? No one would want to hang around her if she was a supermodel with some bitchy attitude. No one would want befriend anyone for a snobby, rude attitude. It was that simple.  
  
Even if she was as beautiful as she dreamed to one day be she would have nothing because of the expenses she had to take. And even if she was this beautiful woman it would be nothing if she did not have the brains and personality to back it up. Life is confusing, very confusing, and that was the conclusion that Nosedive had come to.  
  
He knew that it was very harmful to have eating disorders, and he also knew that thinking of yourself in such a low manner wasn't healthy. He knew what was happening with Tanya wasn't a good thing, and he knew that it was a fair thing. She didn't deserve to treat herself like that. She helped too many people to not be able to receive help herself. And that's what Nosedive wanted to do, help her. However, he could for if he tried to get her help they would never be friends again, and Nosedive surely didn't want to throw away that relationship. Without many close friends that Nosedive had, he sure as hell didn't want to destroy the few treasured relationships that he did have.  
  
So what's someone to do? Nosedive was so caught up in the whole situation that he forgot to up an act and show the whole world that nothing was bothering him. Nosedive stayed over at the punch table the entire time , and finally it was catching up with his older brother.  
  
"Hey Dive", said Wing, "Everything alright?"  
  
"Huh, what", said Nosedive still in a daze, "Oh Wing hey. Yeah I'm okay."  
  
"You don't look okay", remarked WildWing, "You look like something's wrong."  
  
"Well maybe something is wrong", muttered Nosedive.  
  
"Come again", replied WildWing.  
  
"Oh nothing", said Nosedive, "Nothing at all."  
  
"Okay what is going on with you?"  
  
Nosedive decided it was best to lie; like Tanya he was also good at that.  
  
"I have a friend", said Nosedive, "Who is hurting themselves."  
  
"A friend ay", said WildWing studying his brother. "Well alright, who is this friend?"  
  
"Um.Thrash."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah really."  
  
"Okay, what's your friend, Thrash doing?"  
  
"Um.um.(Nosedive thought quickly to himself, did boys have eating disorders? That was too uncommon, sure it happened, but no one would buy that, especially since it was Thrash). Well, he's um."  
  
"Why don't you just spit it out", said WildWing, "And get it over with. It's easier that way."  
  
"He's um.cutting himself."  
  
WildWing studied his brother carefully.  
  
"What", asked Nosedive finally.  
  
"Lift up your sleeves", said WildWing, implying that Nosedive was "his friend".  
  
"NOT ME", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Lift them up, Dive."  
  
"You can't be serious, I said it was Thrash!"  
  
"Nosedive."  
  
Nosedive couldn't believe his bad luck, the one day he ever wore a long sleeve shirt, had to be the day that he decided he was going to make one of his friend's a cutter. He could have just said that Mookie was the one with the eating disorder, but no that would be too easy, stars forbid that he ever catch a break.  
  
"WildWing come on!"  
  
"You want to do this in private, baby bro?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Nosedive Nicholas Flashblade."  
  
Nosedive glared at his brother. He practically ripped the sleeves from the shirt, "HERE SEE, NO CUTS!"  
  
"Okay calm down, just checking. However, I do want to see your legs and whatnot."  
  
"WILDWING!"  
  
"Okay, okay I believe you. So this is really about your friend and not you."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Okay calm down Dive, just making sure."  
  
"You are so frustrating!"  
  
"Me, or your friend?"  
  
"My friend", said Nosedive quietly, "It's not fair Wing, it just shouldn't be happening the way it is. Sh-, He said that if I told anyone he would hate me."  
  
"Well Dive", said WildWing, "You're in one helluva of dilemma. On one hand you want to stay friends, but on the other hand your friend is hurting themselves. But Dive, if you're as good a friend as you say you are then would you really let them cut themselves? I think that you should tell his parents or somebody that can help."  
  
Nosedive looked down.  
  
"Sorry buddy", said WildWing, "I know that's not what you wanted to hear right now, but I think you and I both know that I'm right."  
  
Nosedive nodded, "Yeah I guess."  
  
"Well Dive", said WildWing, "I'll let you think this over. This is your decision and your decision only. Only you can decide what happens next."  
  
"Thanks", replied Nosedive.  
  
WildWing nodded.  
  
Then something stopped and caught everyone's eye. Tanya had fainted and despite the attempts of the team members, Tanya remained unconscious.  
  
"Somebody call the hospital", cried Mallory.  
  
Soon sirens could be heard.  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked it. I hope to have another chapter out soon. And I still have a picture that Dolphy drew for me for this story, and when I finally get to that chapter, the picture is going to blow you guys away. It's totally awesome, like always. Thanks again girl! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all of the girls out there that have reviewed with personal stories and comments. It means a lot to me, and special thanks to Silver Elf Child for all of your wisdom and advice. And to Dolphy, it turns out that Spirited Away is actually a Disney movie so I guess Disney did win a way. Also I am planning on using a Christina Aguliera song, you guys read my mind! Lol, well hope you enjoy the story, well not really enjoy, but get something out of it.  
  
And just for the record only in certain countries is big butts and breasts adored. In some tribes in Africa engaged women eat as much as they can for their husbands so they can be very overweight because that there is considered the perfect body model. And for most of us who don't live in Africa and struggle with our weight for whatever reason, either too thin, or too heavy just remember in the end it doesn't even matter.  
  
The team awaited outside Tanya's room in the hospital. Because of her being from an alien race she was given her own hospital room which allowed privacy for the most part. Tanya sat up staring into space as the doctor told her that she had collapsed because she was maybe exhausted, but most defiantly because she was low on iron and other nutrients that her body needed to survive.  
  
Tanya didn't hear him though, she just kept staring out onto the brick pale wall, that damn wall was so uninviting and such a freaking wake up call to her. She wanted to cry because she had done this to herself, and she had ended up in a place for the weak. She had made herself this way and it had gone to the extreme. But that wasn't why Tanya Vanderblock was upset, and distressed, no that was not it, it was because Tanya knew that this was the life she had chosen for herself and it was not glamorous and despite where she was today she was going to keep on starving herself.  
  
She would continue with her self-famine, and she would continue to drink large amounts of water to occupy the emptiness in her stomach, and she would continue to think of herself as pretty in the future and think of boys barking for her in the future to fill her heart. Yes, there was no way in hell that Tanya Vanderblock would stop, no not until she was the perfect model, not until she was the dream date, and not until she could look in the mirror and saw the idealistic reflection looking back at her.  
  
The doctor's voice had been drowned up to the point where he asked her a direct question.  
  
"Ms Vanderblock", he said, "I know that someone in your field of intelligence would never do what I am going to propose as the problem, so please do not take this as an insult, but I have a very good feeling that this problem is a main cause of food. Have you been eating?"  
  
Tanya looked into the doctor and got ready to play her role, the role she had been playing so well, the role that she hated and despised but somehow gave her some sick satisfaction. She had gone from helping people and saving lives, providing thoughtful and intelligent services that aided the entire team to success, that had been her success. But now her triumph was deceiving people, an addiction that she lingered on. Many are they who seek women to be weak and fragile, and it is they the ignorant who are deceived most easily.  
  
Tanya looked up into the doctor with her big blue eyes, "Oh it's true doctor", she said wearily, "I haven't been eating. I have been so busy that I have been putting off meals and eating quick unhealthy meals. I am overwhelmed with work and that is why that my health has come second in priority. Some of the things that I have dealt with such as the saurians have left clues for us to follow to some of the treacherous things they have done to their own people and its sickening. Lately I've just lost my appetite from the information I have gained. But this is a rude wake-up call doctor and I will most defiantly take heed to this, and take care of my situation. Thank you."  
  
The doctor smiled and nodded and left, "Your friends are outside, shall I let them in?"  
  
Tanya chuckled inside, "Sucker", and then out loud, "Why yes of course, thank you once again."  
  
The team entered into the room. Mallory rushed over to her side.  
  
"Are you okay Tanya", asked Mallory.  
  
And then soon Tanya was bombarded with questions, each fired away with concern, all except Nosedive who lingered, leaning up against a wall in the back of the room by the door.  
  
"Everyone please", said Tanya, "The doctor says I'll be fine, its just that I am exhausted and very tired, and not eating properly. I just have put my health second in priority, and now I am just not going to be able to get away with anymore."  
  
"Well then", said WildWing, "You'll just have to live in luxury for a while, and I think I speak for everybody when we say we'll just let you have a vacation from the group."  
  
The team agreed with a chorus of "absolutely", and "definitely", and "but what of course!" Nosedive just stayed in the back of the room, sickened by the fact that no one could put together the clues.  
  
"Oh no", said Tanya, "I couldn't, I mean I don't want to live like that guys. I want to do my share, and I most certainly don't want a vacation. Everybody that is most delightful of you to help me out like this, but its nothing really. I just need to learn to do my share and not everyone else's. That's all."  
  
And that got Tanya a response of, "what a girl", and "she is so hardworking", "I wish I had your motivation", and "wow you are amazing".  
  
"Are you people that blind", cried Nosedive, "Look at this situation! You fools, and idiots! Is it that easy to hide behind a veil of censorship from reality? Tanya is playing you all like a puppeteer moves the strings on his puppet. Wake up already!"  
  
With that impulsive holler, Nosedive left the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"What's his problem", cracked Mallory.  
  
"I'm not sure", said WildWing, "I'm sorry Tanya, let me go find out what's going on with my rude little brother. Hang on."  
  
"No", said Tanya loudly, "I mean it's all right really. Let me talk to him. He's just probably a little freaked out."  
  
"No Tanya", said Mallory, "You stay put. Nosedive is just disgusted by the fact that even though all you've been through tonight you still want to work, and that he can't do a damn thing around the place. That's all it is."  
  
"Don't be so harsh", said Tanya gently, "He's just a kid with a lot to carry on his plate."  
  
"Yeah well", muttered Canard, "He's rude, and he made horrible accusations."  
  
"Do we even know what he was talking about", asked WildWing.  
  
"Wing", said Duke, "I don't think even he knows what he's talking about."  
  
"Why don't we all go have a little chat with him", said Duke, "I think that the kid needs to learn some manners."  
  
"Yeah", replied the team.  
  
"No", said Tanya, "Just leave him alone."  
  
"Tawny", said WildWing, "It's okay really, my brother needs to learn how to act in public, especially around women."  
  
And that was it, before Tanya could do anything else the entire team had left and was out the door after the teenager.  
  
Tanya dropped her head into her shoulders, what had she started?  
  
~Waiting Room~  
  
The team found Nosedive in the waiting staring out into space with a solemn look upon his face. "Hey kid", yelled Canard, "What the hell is the matter with you?"  
  
"Is that how you talk to people", shouted Duke.  
  
"Do you truly think that was appropriate little friend", asked Grin.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "What were you even talking about."  
  
"You are just a spoiled brat", began Mallory, but never got to finish.  
  
"Shut up", cried Nosedive, "Don't you all get it yet? This isn't a joke, or some stupid game that people play! This is real! How could you all not get it yet?"  
  
"Dive get what", asked WildWing softly but strictly.  
  
Nosedive shook his head, "You know what", he began, "I don't even care anymore. WildWing you gave me advice tonight, you said that regardless of the consequences if I was truly a good friend like I clamed to be I would do what was best for my friend, so that's exactly what I am going to do."  
  
"Dive what are you talking about", asked Canard.  
  
"Sit down", instructed Nosedive.  
  
The team obeyed now seeing that something was obviously wrong and that Nosedive's temper tantrum was inflicted by something greater than jealously or boredom.  
  
Nosedive looked to the ceiling, the floor, and then to his teammates.  
  
"Have any of you noticed Tanya's weight loss", asked Nosedive.  
  
The team looked at each other.  
  
"Well of course you haven't", said Nosedive dully, "She's been wearing baggy clothes. Anyway Tanya is a liar, and she has been deceiving you."  
  
"Hey you watch the way you talk about", started Canard.  
  
"Would you just let me finish", cried Nosedive, "Or are you going to consistently cut me off? You know what I don't have to tell you anything Canard, or Mallory, or anybody else that is planning on giving me a hard time, because let me tell you I don't need any more problems then I already have."  
  
The team shut up and looked at the teenager expecting one helluva explanation. Unfortunately Nosedive could deliver one.  
  
"Like I said", began Nosedive, "Tanya is a liar. She is smart, smarter than any of us combined and that's why it hasn't been that apparent. But there have still been signs and I'm mad at all of you for not picking them up, cause if you had it would have been a whole lot easier. Anyway can anyone tell me the last time you had a meal with Tanya, a meal in which Tanya ate?"  
  
The team looked at each other.  
  
"Well she's been busy Nosedive", said Mallory, "Besides nobody remembers stuff like that?"  
  
"Oh really", snapped Nosedive, "Then how come you had to defend her before you stated your opinion on what people remember or choose to remember."  
  
"What are you saying", asked Mallory.  
  
"I'm saying come on people! I'm saying wake up to reality! How is that I am only sixteen and out of all of you adults I am the only one who picked this up? You all know something is wrong with Tanya, each and everyone of you. There has been this guilty feeling in your stomachs that rots there until you convince one another that's nothing wrong, because stars forbid Tanya have a problem. Because if Tanya has a problem its all downhill from there, because she's supposed to be perfect."  
  
"Dive", said WildWing gently, "Obviously you're upset, now either we talk about this later, or calm down, take a big breath and then just spit it out."  
  
Nosedive sighed, "Tanya has no self-esteem, Tanya thinks she's fat, Tanya is affected by society's view of beauty-"  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing a little deeper, "You're stalling."  
  
"Tanya's anorexic."  
  
The team looked at one another, then at Nosedive, and then back at one another.  
  
"Prove it", said Canard.  
  
"You guys don't believe me", shot Nosedive.  
  
"Kid", said Duke, "That's a pretty huge accusation."  
  
Nosedive rolled his eyes, "Oh I give up! You know what Duke, and Canard, and all of you, you are all stupid! Just plain out stupid! Stop running around this! You have to know that I'm right! You all know I'm right! How could you not? Put the clues together!"  
  
"What clues Dive", asked WildWing strictly.  
  
"You're my brother", shouted Nosedive staring straight at his brother, "How dare you not side with me!" (Then to the rest of the team.) "None of us have eaten with Tanya in the same room to actually watch her consume the food. Tanya got sick in the hospital because of supposed "bad meat", and sandwich that she never ate. Tanya is now in the hospital because of no nutrients, and exhaustion. Wake up!"  
  
"Dive", said Mallory, "That's very sweet of you to care about Tanya like that but I'm sure that there are very good reasons, such as the fact that she has been working so she hasn't had time to eat meals with us, and could it just be that maybe she was sick? That does happen Nosedive."  
  
"She told me", cried Nosedive, "She straight out told me!"  
  
"Dive", said Canard, "You don't need to lie."  
  
"LYING", cried Nosedive, "I'm not lying! How could you think that? Do you all think that?!"  
  
"No", said WildWing, "Nosedive doesn't lie, I believe him."  
  
"Well I don't", cried Canard.  
  
"Well I do", said Duke, "It's in his eyes, I know when people are lying and he's not."  
  
"I believe Nosedive", said Grin, "Even he would not joke about something as grave as this."  
  
"Oh come on people", said Canard, "This is just one of his stupid pranks!"  
  
"Nosedive wouldn't joke about something like this", said WildWing defending his brother.  
  
"Oh give it up Wing", cried Canard, "You can't possibly believe him!"  
  
"Well I do", said WildWing.  
  
"Well I don't", shouted Canard.  
  
"Neither do I", added Mallory, "I don't believe a word of it. Tanya is practically perfect."  
  
"No she's not", shouted Nosedive, "Everyone has problems!"  
  
"Tanya would have told me", cried Mallory, "Why wouldn't she?"  
  
"Maybe she was too embarrassed", cried Nosedive, "Maybe she felt inferior to your idealistic body! Not everyone is as pretty as you!"  
  
"Nosedive enough", said Canard, "I've had enough of this. It's not like Tanya's even fat to begin with! And Tanya's a smart girl, she knows better."  
  
"Yeah", cried Nosedive, "Fine! Go prove me wrong and watch her eat something and then monitor her all day so she doesn't throw it up! Prove me wrong Canard. I sincerely hope you can, go prove me wrong!"  
  
Canard was taken back and looked straight into Nosedive's eyes, "You're not kidding are you?"  
  
"No", said Nosedive solemnly in a deep voice.  
  
"Oh Canard come on", said Mallory, "Don't side with them, have you all lost your minds?"  
  
"Mallory", said WildWing gently, "I know that this is upsetting, but Nosedive is my brother and I know this kid, and I know when he's serious, and trust me he's serious. Besides that explains so much of what's going on. It makes sense, Mal, now let's go confront Tanya about her eating disorder."  
  
"First of all", cried Mallory, "Even if she did have an eating disorder, you don't have men talk to her about it! That makes the whole situation more humiliating!"  
  
"But we're her team", said Duke, "We've always been able to talk to one another."  
  
"But even if what you are saying is true", said Mallory, "A woman's weight is a sensitive issue."  
  
"So then we don't say anything about her weight", said Duke, "And we'll phrase it differently, but come on Mal even if Nosedive is wrong here we still need to talk to her about this, just to make sure."  
  
"Are we sure about this", asked Canard scratching his neck, "I mean I'd be pretty insulted if I were and these accusations were thrown at me. Dive, you sure about this?"  
  
"For the last time yes!", cried Nosedive, "And I don't care what any of you say! Even if you don't believe me I'll get Tanya help myself, and if I can't then we'll just have to wait until she dies of starvation! So there, just wait and see as Tanya will magically vanish from our eyes, go ahead and doubt me, just wait and see, or should I say, see no more of Tanya, cause that girl is going to shrink until it'll hurt for her to move her own damn limbs because of the tight, tight skin. So go ahead, just wait and see!"  
  
Everyone stood there, it was true, not even the best of liars could emulate such emotions. This wasn't a joke anymore, and now it was certain that Nosedive was either crazy or just way ahead of the game.  
  
"This can't be possible", cried Mallory, "How could this be true? I refuse to believe it!"  
  
"Well than wake-up", cried Tanya's all too familiar voice from behind all of them, standing at her doorway.  
  
"Tanya", said WildWing, "You should be-"  
  
"What in bed, resting", snapped Tanya, "Well so nice of you to notice me now. I have news for all of you this is my life, my body, my story so let's stop this charity of motivational speaking before it starts. No I am not going to stop, no I will not eat, and no I will not listen to a thing you have to say because it means nothing to me. I will not stop until I look in the mirror and the reflection is worthy."  
  
"Hate to say I told you so", scorned Nosedive, "But I told you so! I am still lying now?"  
  
"You", cried Tanya, "You of all people! I trusted you, Nosedive! And not only do you parade around in my clothes for the whole damn world to see, you tell everyone that poor old Tanya has an eating disorder. Well it's not a disease I have, it's a lifestyle and its one I plan on living."  
  
Nosedive shrugged, "You all talk to her", he said, "She don't listen to me, and stars knows I've tried."  
  
"Look", snapped Tanya, "Let's get one thing straight, I am not a child, and I am not someone whom you may boss around, your opinion has not been asked for so don't invite it onto the table of awkwardness. Mind your own business and now let's go home!"  
  
Nosedive smiled sadly at the team, "Guess I was right huh?" 


End file.
